


See the love

by Firebird8000



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird8000/pseuds/Firebird8000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Morgana was never evil.<br/>What if Arthur didn't die.<br/>Camelot, the city of the Pendragons is filled with love and friendships.<br/>But how long can they hide it from Uther.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At first sight

Merlin's pov

'I'm so tired and my back hurts like hell' I pushed back another branch and rested on the ground for a moment then I got up and looked around and I saw it, in the light of the rising sun, the place where I was heading to ... Camelot.

Five hours later...

I walked through a gate and found myself in a street with small houses and shops and a lot of people and I found myself smiling and kept on walking until I was in a countyard, I heard drums being played and saw a crowd of people so I walked up to them to find out what was going on and I saw a man being followed by a knight going towards a chopping block and another knight with a axe in one hand and I thought'what going on?' Then I looked up and saw the king who said "Let this serve as a lesson to all,this man Tomas James Colins is guilty of using magic'I forgot magic was banned in Camelot' and according to the laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death, I pride myself on being a fair and just king but for the crime of sorcery there is only one sentence I can pass." The king raised his hand and the axe cut off the man head " When I came to this land, this kingdom was near complete destruction but with the people's help magic was driven from the land,so I declare a feast to celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot free from the evil of sorcery, let's the celebrations begin".

I felt disgusted and scared then turned to leave when I heard a high pitched wail and turned back to see what it was,and I saw a old woman who looked at the king and said "There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic it is you with your hated and your arrogance,you toke my son, I promise you before the celebrations are done you will share my pain and tears,a tooth for a tooth,a eye for a eye,a son for a son" and the king said "Seize her" then as knights starting coming up to her she muttered something under her breath and became a small whirlwind then she was gone.

I walked into the palace and went up to a guard and asked"We're would I find Gaius the court physician?" The guard pointed to the stairs behind and I walked up,I had only gone up a couple of stairs when I saw a sign saying 'Court Physician's Room' and I kept on walking until I reached a door, I opened and I "Hello" I waited for a moment and there was no reply so I walked in there were tables completely covered with books,plants and vials then I heard something above and a old man came crashing to the floor so fast that only magic could stop him my eyes flashed golden and I man froze in midair,thinking fast I saw a bed and my eyes flashed again and the bed hurried along until it was under the old man then I toke the spell off the man and he fell onto the bed then he got up and said

"What did you just do,tell me,if anyone had seen that"'come on Merlin's make something up unless you want to have your head chopped off' "Oh no that had nothing to do with me""I know what that was,it's just a wonder where you learned how to do it""no ah""so how is it you know magic""I I don't""Where did you start,Answer me""I've never studied magic or"Are you lying to me boy"I sighed and said "What do you want me to say""The truth""I was born with it""That's impossible,Who are you?""I have this letter""What?""I'm Merlin""But your not meant to be here until Wednesday""It is Wednesday""Ah, right then you better put your stuff in there"pointing to a door, I walked up to it then turned around and said "You won't say anything about ahem""No"I was about to open the door when Gaius said "Oh and Merlin,I should say thank you" I said nothing And walked into the room.

That night with the full moon shining, I opened the window and looked out at Camelot and thought'this place is great I could live my whole life here' and with that with that I went to sleep.

Morgana's pov

'What a long day it's been'. What with first seeing the knights training then the ride into the forest then hearing that a sorcerer was going to be killed tomorrow,it was just to much. I got dressed for bed while my servant Gwen changed the pillows and sheets ,when she was done I thanked her and hopped into bed.Gwen put the candles out and went to the door and I said "Goodnight Gwen"she smiled and replied "Goodnight my lady" then she was gone,and I went to sleep.

I dreamt it was my birthday and there was a big feast in my honor,everyone seems to be having fun,then I saw a boy at the end of the hall,he smiled and signalled me to come outside and I told the king and Prince Arthur that I was going outside to get some fresh air and walked outside to the courtyard and looked around for the boy who signalled me then I felt two arms wrap around my waist and turned me to face him,he had black hair and blue eyes and a cute smile too. In my dream I felt like I could trust this boy with anything and he said very softly "Happy birthday Morgana" and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen.He put it around my neck then pulled me in and kissed me and I put my arms around his back then...

I woke up and saw the sun shining through my window and on the end of my bed,I heard birds singing,I had a strange feeling that was going to be a good day,a special day but I didn't know why. I pushed my blanket away then got out of bed and walked over to the window and looked out, I kept looking at the same place as if waiting for someone.I heard a knock on my door,it was Gwen I looked at her and smiled as she said "Good morning my lady""Good morning Gwen" I replied.

Two hours later...

I felt very hot all of a sudden, so I walked over to the window and I opened it, I felt the air ripple my hair heard drums being played and thought to myself'I forgot a sorcerer was meant to be killed today' and then I saw sorcerer being taken towards a chopping block and beside it was another knight with an axe in one hand and I thought'Uther has no heart,he kills innocent people just because they have magic,even if they mean no harm' "Let this serve as a lesson to all"the king said "This man Tomas James Colins is guilty of using magic and according to the laws of Camelot"then I saw a boy in the crowd,he had charming raven black hair and beautiful deep blue eyes and the world seemed to stand still.

The axe went down and cut the sorcerer's head and I turned away disgusted then closed the window.I started thinking about that boy 'I never seen anyone like him just be looking at him my day seemed better' I walked over to my door and then thought 'I might get to talk to that boy, and maybe more' and with that I opened my door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you liked this chapter and I would like to hear what you think about it,the next is going to be when Merlin first sees the prat himself... Arthur.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Prince Arthur

Morgana's pov

'I've searched the almost the whole castle and the town and I haven't even seen him' I thought angrily.

Night had fallen on Camelot and I looked out the window at the place where I had seen the boy,it was as if a stared at it long enough I could find where he had gone. I heard footsteps behind my so I turned around,it was Uther. I stared into those cold eyes, the eyes of a killer'How many people have to die before your satisfied' "Yes""What is it,why aren't you joining us at the feast""I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration" 

Then I looked out the window and said"That poor mother ""It was simple justice for what he had done"'Simple justice, you killed him' "To whom,he just practiced some magic,he didn't hurt anyone ""You weren't around 20 years ago,you don't know what it was like"'Well it isn't 20 years ago' "How long are you going to punish people for what happened then""In till they realise that there is no room for magic in my kingdom,you will be with my when I greet Lady Helen".

I felt angrier rise inside of me and I said with as much force as I could"I told you,I won't be a part of this"and Uther turned around and I knew that if that I had pushed the limits "I am your guardian,I expect you to do as I ask, if you show me no respect then at least respect our finest singer""and without another word he stormed off in a rage, just before he left the hall I shouted "You know the more brutal you are the more enemies you'll create" and I heard the door slam, I looked out the window for a moment then I walked back to my room.

Merlin's pov

I woke up and the sun was in my eyes so I turned my head in the other direction and looked around thinking'Well let's go face a new day'. I got dressed and walked downstairs pulling on my brown jacket and I saw Gaius putting some porridge into a bowl and said "I got your water, you didn't wash last night""I'm sorry"I mumbled then Gaius said "Help yourself to breakfast" putting the bowl on the table, I sat down and for moment I just stared at it then I picked up the spoon and tipped the porridge back into the bowl and thought 

'When am I going to get used to this place?' then Gaius knocked the bucket off the table and without saying anything my eyes flashed and it froze in midair, bucket, water and all for a moment me and Gaius just looked at each other and the bucket crashed to the floor and water splashed everywhere. I quickly got a mop and started cleaning it up while Gaius to the cupboard and picked up two vials and said "you can help me until we find some work for you,here holycork leaf for Lady Percival and this is for Sir Olwen,he's as blind as a bat so warn him not to drink it all at once" he gave me the vials and a sandwich and I walked towards the door when Gaius said " Oh and Merlin, I need hardly remind you that the practice of any form of enchantment will get you killed"and smiling I left the room.

Munching on my sandwich I walked up to a door and knocked. A old man with almost completely white eyes opened it and I said " I brought you your medicine " the man's hand shot out and I put the vial in his hand and turned to go when I remembered what Gaius had said,and said " oh and Gaius said don't drink it all ",the man tipped back his head and the portion was gone,for a moment I just stood there in shock then said to the old man "Sure its fine" then I left.

I walked through the courtyard and the gate and heard someone say "Where is the target?"and Some else said "There" then I saw a servant surrounded by knights with his arms full of weapons,and a knight with blonde hair and said "See to the sun" and the servant said "It's not that bright"and knight with blonde hair and said "A bit like you then " and the servant said something, then he put the weapons on the ground and picked up a shield and started to walk away from the knights, I saw the blonde haired knight pick up a dagger then it hit the shield, and the servant stopped and stared at the dagger in fearand said "Hey,hang on"then the knight yelled "Don't stop" and servant walked over to a different place and said"Here" and the knight said "I told you to keep moving".

The servant was struggling to keep hold of the shield looked terrified'Don't any of those knights even care about how the servant feels' and the knight said "Come on,run" and the servant starting running as more daggers fell on to the shield,and the knight said "I want so moving target practice" the servant a bit more, then he dropped the shield and started crawling behind it, as it rolled towards me. I stopped it with my foot and the servant looked up at me, and I said "Hey, come on that's enough" and the blonde turned around and said "What" then I said " You've had your fun my friend" and he started walking towards me and said "Do I know you?""Ar, I'm Merlin".

I said holding out my hand and the knight and said "So I don't know you""No""Yet you called me friend"'I said that?' "That was my mistake""I think so" the knight said,I smiled and said "Yeah, I never had a friend that could be such an ass" and I turned to go when the knight said " Or I one that could be such an idiot, tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees"and I said"No""Let me help you"'I'd like to see you try' "I wouldn't if I were you ""Why what are you going to do to me?'Maybe turn you into a pig' "You have no idea""Be my guest"'Really' "Come on, come on"then he lowed his voice and said "Come on"and I threw a punch which he caught then he pulled my arm behind my back and I felt the pain tear through it "I'll have you in jail for that"Who do you think you are, the king""No, I'm his son Arthur" then he forced me to the ground. 

As the guards toke me down to the cells I thought 'Great job Merlin, you've just got yourself a free pass to the cells,but on the bright side I'm not getting my head chopped off' and I was thrown into the cell.

Gwen's pov

I was cleaning up Morgana's room, making the bed, washing the clothes, I was shaking a blanket out the window to get the dust off when I saw a servant being the target for Prince Arthur,I watched as the servant started to run while Prince Arthur threw daggers at it and the servant dropped the shield and crawled behind it'That poor servant,Prince Arthur is so mean' then a boy with black hair stopped the shield then said something I couldn't hear and Prince Arthur turned around then started walking towards the boy then he stopped just in front of him and then the boy and Arthur started speaking to each other and wished I could hear what they were saying and then the boy started to walk away then Arthur said something else and the boy stopped and turned around.

'Oh no,this can't be good' and faced Arthur and I turned around for a couple of moments and turned to see the boy throw a punch that Arthur caught then twisted the boy arm behind the his back'That boy must of annoyed Arthur in some way,he must be new because I've never seen him before', I watched as the guards toke the boy away'He must be very brave to stand up to Arthur for that servant'.

Morgana walked in looking disappointed, I wondered why she looked like that but I instead I told her about the boy and Prince Arthur and that I thought the boy was new here and her face changed,but only for a moment,she asked me what the boy looked like 'Why would she ask me that?' " From what I could see,he had black hair and blue eyes" and Morgana's face lit up with joy,then she got up and ran to the door.'Why would Morgana just leave like that when mentioned that boy, Maybe...' I smiled at the thought and went back to cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> And don't forgot to sent your ideas and thoughts about the story.  
> Firebied8000.


	3. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

Morgana's pov

I sat on the edge of my bed thinking about the argument I had with Uther'I mean really just because they have magic doesn't mean they have to die, and I don't have to go with him to the feast just because he told me to' but something had taken my mind off that, Merlin.

'Gwen has such good luck, I've searched almost the all castle and the town to find him and Gwen has already talked to him, Merlin it seems like a good name for him, common but at the same time unusual even mysterious , just like him'.

Then I got then I saw someone enter and I thought 'Good Gwens back' and then I said "You know I've been thinking about Arthur, I wouldn't touch him a lance pole" I walked behind the dressing screen saying "Pass me that dress will you Gwen" then I picked up the dress that had been placed on top of the dressing screen before continuing "I mean the man's a total jouster ".

Then I thought about Uther and I said "Just because I'm the king's ward, it doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" I expected Gwen to answer, but she didn't so I said "Well does it?" and Gwen said "No".

Or at least I thought it was Gwen but the voice that answered was surely to high and squeaky to by Gwen's 'Maybe she has a cold or something but all the same' and testing my theory i said "Where are you?" with a little fear in my voice.

I turned my head to see Gwen, or who I thought to be Gwen, standing with a cloak in front of her face and I turned my head to look the window again then I said "That means I going by myself" I slipped into the dress, but I couldn't do up the fastening at the back so I said "I need some help with this fastening".

There was a couple of moments of slience before Gwen came and did up the fastening then I picked up my red dress and walked over to the mirror and said after looking at myself in the blue dress intently "So now it just depends if I wear this little tease or".

I put the red dress on font of me and spun around to show Gwen before saying "I give them night they will really remember" Gwen smiled then said "I think it depends on what sort of person you want to be remembered by my lady" and I thought of Merlin as I stared at myself in the red dress, "Yes I quite agree".

 

Gwen's pov

I was picking flowers for Morgana because I thought might Make her happy, she had been strangely distant these past days, most of the time she was roaming the palace as if she was looking for something important like a lost family heirloom and there was the way she acted when I had mentioned Merlin.

'I couldn't blame her for liking him, he seems so selfless and caring and kind' and there was the fact that Uther had forced her to come to the feast, and made her come to greet Lady Helen when she didn't want to.I agreed with Morgana just because it had been 20 years of killing sorcerers it doesn't mean we should celebrate it. 

I walked back to Morgana's room and I found that the door was open'Thats strange I was sure I closed it' and I walked in to find that Merlin was standing in Morgana's room completely alone while she was behind the dressing screen.

I was shocked all I could say "Merlin" with surprise and shock I could muster and he turned around looking completely relived and quickly told that Morgana thought he was me. I hooded my head to show that I understood and then he left,I put the flowers in a vase and then I looked back at the door.

'I wonder what Morgana would do if she knew that Merlin had been in her room' and then I helped Morgana with the fasting and she went over to the mirror with a red gown in her hands and said.

"So now its just whether I wear this little tease or" she put the red gown front of her then spun around "Give them a night they will really remember" I smiled and said "I think it depends on what type of person you want to be remembered by" and she replied "Yes I quite agree". 

Merlin's pov

I walked up to Morgana's room to deliver her medicine but then I opened the door, and my heart just stopped, there right front of me was the beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life, she had shimming black hair, the softest and she was in a deep blue gown, I just stood there transfixed to admire her faultless beauty then she said.

"You know I've been thinking about Arthur, I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole" she went behind dressing screen and I felt my face burning up, then she she "Pass me that dress will you Gwen" 'What she thinks I'm Gwen'.

And not knowing what else I could do, I picked up the dress, and making sure bent down so she wouldn't see me or that I couldn't see over 'Shut up head' and then she said "I mean the mans a total jouster" 'She must be talking about Arthur'.

Then I heard her say "Just because I'm the King's ward it doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" I stayed slient not daring to speak and then she said "Well does it?" and knowing I had to say something, I said "No" in a squeaky high voice, which I hoped sounded like Gwen.

She then said "Where are you?" then she turned her head around and I thought 'Crap' and thinking quickly, I grabbed a cloak, that was lying on a nearby chair and put it in front of me, and I stared at her beautiful shimmering black hair that gleamed in the sunlight and her shining green eyes and her soft white creamy skin.

Stupid, Stupid Merlin' then she looked away and said with rebellion flaring in her voice "That means I am going by myself" and then realising that it was my chance to escape, I put the cloak on the table and headed towards the door, but just at the moment I thought I had escaped.

She said "I need some help with this fastening" then I started to seriously panic 'Help ... Help with the ... Me' then thankfully I heard someone behind walk in and say "Merlin".

I turned around to see Gwen with a look of complete shock on her face and I knew what she must be thinking 'Me, alone in Morgana's room, when she's changing' I quickly told her that Morgana thought I was Gwen, and she nodded her head to show that she understood and I quickly dashed out of Morgana's room, my face burning with embarrassment. 

But as I was making my way back to Gaius's chambers, I felt strangely disappointed 'If Gwen had waited a few more minutes, I have have... NO!!!!!!! Bad Merlin, Stop Thinking'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you liked this, I have had to deal with a heck lot of homework, but I am going to try my best, because I love all you people out there.   
> Yours in awesomeness, Firebird8000.


End file.
